The Winner Takes It All
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Carly ran away when she found out she was pregnant.She had avoided Neo Domino at all cost.But what happens when she runs into the thing she had tried to avoid? The man who had broken her heart those six years ago. Will she find out lots change in 6 years?
1. Father

**This idea was not from me, but a valued reviewer! I hope you like it! ****Thanks Yugioh 5D's (Reviewer), for the idea. This is dedicated to you! **

**A Proclamation: I do not own YUGO 5Ds or this idea or any characters, (Except my OC's and of my ideas)**

**

* * *

**

"Mommy? Can I ask you something?" a fidgety young girl asked, her silent brother at her side.

"Yes baby. What is it?" their mother asked, unloading the groceries onto the kitchen table. She had just been home from a long day at work. All she really wanted to do was go to bed. But, being a mom had its drawbacks.

"Tell us about daddy." the girl chirped, her brother glaring at the floor.

Their mother froze. "Daddy's at work. He'll be back at around eight. His boss had him working late." she tried to dance around the subject. Unfortunately for her, her children were overly-bright for their age.

"You know what she's asking mom. Our real dad." her son said, arms folded, not looking at her. Why was he so much like him?

Their mother sighed. She emptied the rest of the groceries to the table and brought them to the spacious living-room. She sat them down on the white couch, and looked at them. Grey and violet eyes peered back at her.

"What's up guys. Why are you so interested in your dad all of a sudden?" she asked, truly curious. She knew they would want to know sooner or later, but she had expected it years down the road.

"Because. You know. Steven's okay, but I feel as though, if something major didn't happen, you and daddy would still be together. I can tell momma. I can hear you crying." her daughter said softly. Carly choked. She didn't know her children could hear; she had done her best to muffle the sound.

"I... uh...", she was lost for words. What was she supposed to say?

"Well at least tell us what Neo Domino is. What's so special 'bout it?" her son asked, his grey eyes scanning her every move. They watched everything, yet still usually sat silent. Just like him...

"Your father... I loved your father. But he cheated on me. I doubt he knows you even exist." Carly said, trying not to sound angry or bust out into tears.

"Did you ever tell him?" he asked harshly, his fathers accent burning from his lips.

"No."

"Why?"

"If he couldn't stay faithful to me, how could I trust him with two little lives?" Carly said softly. How could she tell her young children that their father was a two-timing jerk?

"Oh. What was his name?" Draylyn, her daughter asked, telling that Jason, her faternal twin, was already getting riled up.

"..." Carly deliberated, and finally gave in.

"His name was Jack."

* * *

yeah. first chappies always hard.

Plz read on and review!

~ILJA~


	2. News

"Trudge. What a surprise! Come in!" Karla, the on-and-off girl friend of the famous Jack Atlas said with a warm smile, allowing the cheif of Security to walk into the large, luxsurious hall of the three story mansion.

"Is Jack around? I need to speak to him about the investigation." Karla's face fell, her auburn hair shadowing her face.

"Do you think this wise? He's finally getting over her. Finally getting happy again. And you wish to break that down? Don't you remember what happened when they found her car in the ocean? Do you really want another incident like that happening?" she asked gruffly in a whispered tone, but Trudge looked away.

"I'm sorry Ms. Noelle. But he has asked for any news about the investigation." he stated in his dark, gravely voice. His brown eyes mixed with her golden ones as they battled for dominance.

"I will not let you hurt him further. Tell me. What's the news." she stated angrily, her delicate hands balling into fists at her side.

"I won't tell you. Just let me see Mr. Atlas." he stated calmly, though he was internally getting more annoyed by the second.

"Get out of this house! I will not allow you inside unless you tell me! I will block your calls. I can have you demoted. Tell me right now, or so help me, I'll ruin your life." he said, her golden orbs burning in her skull. She had been known to ruin peoples lives that way, for her father was a very close companion of Director Lazar. Trudge sighed.

"Fine. We've found a skeleton matching her height and build. We aren't sure if it is her yet; the DNA results have to come back. But it isn't looking go-" He was cut off by the sight of Jack, who stood in shock at the bottom of the grand staircase. Karla turned around, her face morbid when she realized that her boy friend had heard every word of the news.

Jack stood there in a mixture of shock and horror as he realized that it was her. Trudge said might be, but he knew better. It was her, and he didn't know if he could handle it. Trudge cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking away as he spoke. "Um... Congrats on your win Sunday at the match."

The house was silent, the countless maids quieting their bickering as they waited to find out how their employer would react. The butlers stared awkwardly at each other. And then finally, Jack spoke.

"Yes. He was qite a great duelist. Surprised really that he lost. I wasn't quite on my game that day." Jack said calmly, and walked slowly up the staircase. Karla looked back to Trudge with hate in her eyes.

"Thanks for the news." she hissed, and Trudge silently walked out the door, a butler named James slowly closed the door behind him. The hallway was so silent that all of the patrons in the house could hear the police vehicle pull from the mile-long driveway.

As soon as the vehicle was gone, the shattering of glass made the workers, along with Karla Noelle, jump from the abrupt noise. Next came the feral growel that erupted from the upstairs room, filling the mansion with its fearsom wrath. A maid slowly yipped at the sound, trembling as she did so. Karla looked longingly up the ascending pathway, wishing that somehow she could comfort him. But she knew this to be impossible, for the only thing that could make him happy again was **_her._** Karla would've even given up Jack so that he could be happy with the one he truly loved again. But **_she_** was never coming back. A tear slowly slid down her cheek as she thought this.

_'I'm sorry Jack...'_

* * *

How was that?

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	3. Glass

Missing.

That's all they had classified her as. Missing, told to have reappeared after a few hours. But when the lonely hours turned to days, then weeks, most had lost hope that the reporter would return unharmed. And when those weeks in solitude turned to months in torture, then to years of endless misery, all had lost hope, except for one. But now, with the mounting evidence, he too was beginning to doubt.

Of course he had thought of the unspeakable notion before; that the shy reporter had come across foul play and he would deduce that she would never return. He never allowed himself to dwell on that thought too long, for it made his entire body ache in ravenous fury and self loathing. For it was not just some reporter girl who had gone missing.

It was his Carly.

It was **_his_** Carly who was somewhere alone, somewhere hurt, calling for him and he couldn't find her. No matter how much money you had, no matter the stature, if they couldn't find you, that was the end of it. But now, with all of the dreadful pieces falling into place, he knew what the outcome would be.

And he knew he couldn't bare it.

The last time he had seen her was that Friday morning, dressing with that dazzling smile as she laughed at something he had said. No matter how much he tried, he could never remember what he had told to her. He thought it was a joke about Crow's foolishness, but he could hardly bear to think it over for too long before falling into a horrifying rage. Even now, as he stared tiredly at the broken vase at his feet, he could not remember throwing the projectile.

He crouched beside a shard and carefully placed it in the palm of his hand, doing so with the other larger pieces. He heard a gentle rap on the doorway but he didn't turn to peer at her, knowing too well that she would tell him to get from the expanse of carpet and let a maid clean his mess. He couldn't bare to look at her; no, not now.

"J-jack... I'll help you if... if you'd like." her question was left unanswered, the blond undeterred by his feeble quest to pick up the shards. Karla Noelle had first been only a night of meaningless contact and someone to let his frustrations out upon. But when her haze blocked out the pain for minuscule moments, he couldn't stop coming back to her, almost like a drug. He knew she cared for him, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't give her the same affections that he knew she yearned for. It sickened him that she would go to the ends of the Earth for him, when she knew that his heart only longed for another.

"I'd prefer to be alone." he was amazed at how even his voice was, considering that the pain was dulling any other sense. He could hear her shuffle of the expensive rug beneath her.

"Please Jack... let me help you." He knew by the tone she meant not of the glass that littered the floor. He shook his head.

"No."

She stood there awkwardly as he continued to pick up the glass, unknowing of his current mental state. She took a step toward the celebrity, but retreated when she saw his body tense. Tears sprouted to the edges of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"You shouldn't be."

"I know..."

* * *

Jason watched the floor in mute shock, never getting anywhere with his probing until now.

Jack. His fathers name was Jack.

Draylyn watched as her mother disappeared into her room. She turned to her twin.

"You didn't need to be so rash, Jason." she whispered, staring at the closed door with concern. Her brother didn't look up.

"Well, at least now we have a name."

"Yeah. And what are we supposed to do with it?"

"I dunno. Try and find him."

"Well that won't work with just a first name."

"Well Neo Domino. That's a start."

"Yeah, but what's a Neo Domino anyway?" The twins looked at each other, silent hopes exchanging between them. Jason cracked a sly smile.

"I dunno. But that's what the internet if for, now isn't it?"

* * *

Heyy! I'll try and update this more.

Keep reading and reviewing!

~ILJA~


End file.
